


Kageyama Tobio's 'Best Friend'

by SoapDiSpencer



Series: Secrets Not Meant to be Kept [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kageyama Tobio, Adults, Anal Sex, Announcements, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Safe Sane and Consensual, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: The paparazzi has not left Kei or Tobio alone as the Olympics draw closer, but something is nagging at Kei. Why does everyone think that he and Tobio are just friends?orTsukisima Kei pouts about being called just a friend until they announce their relationship to the world.Sequel to We Thought You Knew
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Secrets Not Meant to be Kept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915354
Comments: 25
Kudos: 347





	1. Your Breath in my Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one will have smut, but it can be skipped. I am going to try and put line breaks between smut and plot so they can be skipped if anyone wants to.

Tobio never got tired of the days when Kei gets needy. Kei hadn't even fully gotten his mask off his face and Tobio already had him on his hands and knees splayed open for him. He could see Kei panting over the mask that had gotten dragged down to his chin when they had stumbled back into their shared apartment. Tobio pressed two fingers against his soft tongue moaning lowly as Kei immediately started sucking enthusiastically at them. 

Tobio never imagined he would be this lucky. He had been with Kei for years now and still, he fell more in love with him every day. Kei let out another needy whine as Tobio focused more on his face than what he had been doing. 

Tobio rubbed his back soothingly, finally curling his fingers to rub against Kei's prostate. He never could resist pressing the fingers of his free hand into Kei's mouth when they did this. Kei looked so blissed out sucking at his fingers as if his life depended on it. It was so different than his normal personality that it always caught Tobio off guard no matter how many times they had done this. 

"Please," Kei begged around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes desperate. Tobio knew what he wanted. He had been stretched enough for a while, but Tobio loved seeing tears of frustration start to prick at Kei's eyes. Kei had told Tobio he liked it too, so Tobio just pressed his fingers in and out of Kei slowly. 

"To- Please!" Kei begged louder still slurring around the fingers pressed into his mouth. Tobio briefly considered making him wait longer, but Kei looked so needy that Tobio couldn't resist. He pulled his fingers out of both his mouth and his ass letting Kei shift onto his back. Kei looked up at Tobio like he was something beautiful and Tobio couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him slowly. 

"You are so beautiful. I never get enough of this." Tobio muttered into Kei's skin causing Kei to let out a soft whine. Kei always flushed brightly when Tobio complimented him like this.

"Thank you," Kei whispered out between their just barely parted lips. Tobio hiked up Kei's long, beautiful thighs, slinging them over his shoulders, enjoying how Kei just bent for him easily, folding so that he was bent in half. Tobio never got tired of watching how flexible Kei was. Kageyama gently worked his hands over Kei's thighs as he gently lined himself up and sunk into Kei's willing body. 

One thing that people who met them would never guess was how loud Kei got in bed when he wasn't trying to be quiet. His flushed cheek pressed into the bed, his mouth open and panting as he moaned at the feeling of Tobio's cock sliding in. Tobio wasn't loud in bed. He wasn't silent, but he wasn't loud. Kei lived for the times when he got Tobio to moan for him. Tobio caressed Kei's thighs when he finally bottomed out watching as Kei squirmed already wanting more. Tobio wondered silently what made Kei this needy, but he decided that he could ask later.

Tobio slowly rocked his hips loving the stuttered sigh that came out of Kei's lips. It was more a needy gasp than anything. Kei was still not satisfied and Tobio knew that, but he liked to drag it out. They never were one for quickies no matter what they did in high school. Tobio liked it when he could watch Kei fall apart slowly eventually losing himself in the pleasure. He threaded their fingers together slowly right as he felt Kei starting to get impatient. He was squirming slightly trying to get Tobio to hurry up and move, but Tobio was still gently cherishing the feeling of having Kei like this. 

"Tobio… Please! Fuck me like you mean it!" Kei finally babbled out unable to keep from begging for what he wanted. A satisfied smile fell onto Tobio's lips at finally getting his prize. Kei's eyes were lidded and glazed. Tobio still never met anyone quite as beautiful. Tobio let go of Kei's hands and gripped his strong thighs as he started a rough pace that had Kei crying out his voice a high whine. This was when Tobio started to lose it. Kei was too perfectly hot and tight around him. He couldn't keep his cool. 

"So perfect, sweetheart. You are doing so well. Always so good for me." Tobio whispered out leaning down to suck and bite at Kei's skin, earning him a beautiful moan as Kei arched against him lost in the feeling of being spread out on Tobio's cock. 

Kei eventually started to get uncomfortable curled up like he was, but Tobio seemed to have noticed as he pulled back, readjusting Kei easily, his hard-won muscles from volleyball flexing as he lifted Kei like he was nothing and pulled him up on his knees. Kei felt warm and safe pressed into the bed with Tobio stretched along his back. Kei pulled Tobio's hand to his throat. They had talked about this long before working out limits and safewords. Tobio knew just how Kei liked it by now. Kei felt like he was flying, soaring high like the crow they called them. He wasn't going to last long, not with Tobio's hand slipping down to stroke his cock. 

Kei could feel exactly when Tobio tipped over the edge even though he wore a condom. Tobio always bit down on Kei's neck when he came often using it to muffle his moans. Tobio stroked Kei faster wanting him to also reach his peak. Kei felt like he was drowning in Tobio the smell of him, the feel of him, the sound of his coaxing words. Kei had no choice but to fall apart under him crying out Tobio's name as he came. 

Tobio always took care of Kei after they had sex. From the very first time, Tobio would go through a routine of throwing away the used condom and gently cleaning Kei off with a warm wet rag. Kei never admitted how cherished it always made him feel. However, nothing was quite as perfect as the marks that Tobio left on his skin. Kei treated them like badges of honor. 

* * *

"Anything in particular that made you needy?" Tobio whispered when they finally settled down into the bed, his head laying on Kei's chest as they tangled their legs together. 

"You were in the news again. Kageyama Tobio and best friend Tsukishima Kei spotted in preparation for the Olympics." Kei complained softly, running his fingers gently down Tobio's back. Tobio let out a soft laugh. They had never denied their relationship. Everyone just immediately assumed that they weren't together even if there were ‘conspiracy theories’ on the internet about them. Kei smiled down at Tobio.

“They actually came up to me at work to ask about ‘Famous Kageyama’s type in women’,” Kei whined and that pulled a bigger laugh from the volleyball player. Tobio never imagined that they would get here. They had both worried so much that being out of high school would change things between them, but not much had actually changed. They had a routine. Both of them were quieter by nature. Neither of them liked to spend long periods of time around people, but for some reason, they worked. 

Tobio would come home from practice and immediately bypass their room heading straight for the bathroom to wash off. Kei would put down what he was working on to gather up what Tobio had been wearing in order to start the wash. Then Kei would sit back down and continue working on his schoolwork. Tobio would get out of the shower and get dressed before going to change his laundry out before finally sitting down in the chair beside Kei and press a soft kiss to Kei’s temple. Then they would just sit there in silence their ankles crossed together under the table. Kei would work sometimes for hours on end, but Tobio would sit their dutifully working on other things as he waited for Kei to finish. Finally, after Kei stopped working they would cook dinner together in silence. Some people found it weird that they let the silence settle between them so often, but it was never uncomfortable for the pair. 

Today wasn’t part of their usual routine. Tobio had a day off and enjoyed the day with Kei letting him rattle on about whatever he was learning in his classes. They had gone out to meet with Akiteru and his wife back in their hometown. Akiteru was the only reason he knew about the article on them. Akiteru had sent it in their shared group chat when they were on the way back to their apartment. Kei chose to ignore that their group chat had always been named ‘best little brother and Kei’. Akiteru still teased Kei that Tobio was his favorite brother. Tobio had always fired back that Akiteru wasn’t his favorite Tsukishima just to watch his playfully hurt expression. 

“Does it bother you? I could bring it up on my next interview.” Tobio offered and Kei shook his head. He still wasn’t fond of public announcements about his life. It wasn’t like anyone who mattered didn’t know. His coworkers and friends from school knew they were together often asking Kei about how Tobio was preparing for the Olympics. Kei answered dutifully that they were ready to win. He was proud of Tobio. 

“No, not really. I don’t need the world to know,” he said honestly, which was only slightly a lie. He wished that at least he could stop the string of women who threw themselves at Tobio thinking that he was available. Tobio always gently let them down saying he was in a committed relationship, but people always claimed he was lying to let them down easy because there wasn’t a woman in his life. Tobio nodded and kissed Kei’s jaw.

“If at any point that changes, let me know and I will announce it to the world,” Tobio promised and Kei couldn’t fight the small smile blooming on his cheeks. He tilted his head down to kiss him deeply thinking that he had to be the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were as close to perfect as you could get. Why did Kei keep getting that nagging feeling in his stomach?

Kei stopped thinking about the article after that night for the most part. He had other things to worry about with his Ph.D. and work deadlines approaching. It didn’t really bother him that they hadn’t told the world. Kei liked his privacy and he knew he wouldn’t have any when everyone found out about their relationship. He was prepared for when it happened, but he had to admit he liked the calm before it happened. He saw how much Tobio struggled with the new fame. He often got flustered when anyone came up to him except for children. He always took special care to make sure he stopped to talk to any children that happened to come up to him. Kei thought it was absolutely adorable to see the normally sharp and blunt setter soften as he crouched down to talk to a child about their dream to be just like him. Tobio had started carrying around little trinkets for the kids. It was often just a little trinket but Tobio said the smiles the kids gave him were enough to warrant it. Kei silently thought that the way Tobio lit up when a child claimed to be a fan made it worth it. Kei sometimes wondered if Tobio wanted children. He knew logically neither of them had time right now, but he mentally added it on the list of things to talk about later. 

They linked their pinkies together as they walked. Tobio had dragged Kei out of the house once he had finished his work claiming that Kei worked too hard. Kei just rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged out of their apartment. They were in the park when Tobio wandered off to get them something to eat on their afternoon in town. Kei wasn’t used to being recognized, but then he heard it.

“You are Kageyama Tobio’s best friend!” Kei glanced over and saw a little girl staring at him. Kei tried to pull out his friendliest expression. He didn’t want to scare her and he knew he was still intimidating. 

“I am, but can I tell you a secret?” he said crouching down to be eye level with the girl. She nodded excitedly. Kei pointed over to Tobio who was struggling to decide which drink to get. 

“Kageyama Tobio is right over there struggling even though we all know he is going to get milk. I bet it would make his day if you went and said hello.” Kei said quietly and the girl’s eyes widened and she shyly wandered over to Tobio before loudly introducing herself to Tobio. Kei smirked at Tobio when he glanced over. 

“Who knew that you were so good with kids? I mean Natsu is one thing, but she was gushing about you even after she came over to me.” Tobio teased him lightly. Kei rolled his eyes ignoring that his cheeks flushed pink either way. Tobio was still looking at him, his eyes intense and Kei wondered why it had made Tobio so weird. 

"Kei. I love you." Tobio said after a few moments. Kei flushed. It was so sudden that the flush on his cheeks brightened. Kei looked over at Tobio. 

"I love you too, but I swear if you make me turn that color in public again I will tell Hinata you had a crush on him in high school," Kei said sharply.

"But I didn't!" Tobio argued his eyes wide at what Kei had threatened. 

"He won't believe you when you say that," Kei said and Tobio couldn't help the happy laugh that bubbled out of him. They had dinner out with Yachi and Yamaguchi that night and they planned on spending the entire afternoon out and just going to the restaurant in what they were wearing, but suddenly Tobio was tugging Kei towards the house and Kei felt a smile settle onto his cheeks.

"Not a chance! I am not going to let you give Yamaguchi material to tease me with. If we are going home to have sex you are bottoming and you can deal with Yamaguchi's teasing." Kei said crossing his arms giving Tobio a stern look. Tobio pouted for just a second before he sighed and nodded. They ended up going to a museum where they mimicked the faces of medieval art meaning they had to constantly try and stifle a laugh. When they finally met up with Yachi and Yamaguchi they were both still cracking jokes with each other occasionally making faces at each other. 

"I still don't know how we didn't notice you two were together. You basically scream 'I love you' with your heart eyes." Yamaguchi immediately needled them, making Kei send a pointed look to Tobio who just smirked back.

"Not as much as you two do. I still haven't forgotten the absolute disaster of you two confessing." Kei needled back, making Yachi laugh as she remembered it. They had both talked over each other blushing. Yachi had ended up dropping what she was holding when she heard Yamaguchi and they ended up bumping heads trying to frantically pick it up. Kei and Tobio had been nearby and had to cling on to each other to keep from laughing, but they were both trying to be supportive. 

"I am going to immediately change the subject. Hinata should be coming soon." Yamaguchi said easily. Tobio smiled softly when Hinata did end up dashing into the restaurant a bit later. 

“Sorry I am late. I had to check on Oikawa. Apparently Iwa-chan already hunted him down.” Hinata said out of breath. Kei felt his stomach drop. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still the topic of regret. When Oikawa had been about to leave they had broken off their relationship in an explosive fight that reverberated through every one of their friends. Oikawa had ended up snapping when Iwaizumi had tried to talk to him at a group get together and everyone now knew everything that was said. Iwaizumi calling Oikawa narcissistic and Oikawa crying that Iwaizumi never loved him. Everyone knew that Iwaizumi ragged on Oikawa, but they hadn’t realized how badly Oikawa had been taking it without anyone ever noticing. 

“Is he okay?” Tobio asked slowly. Oikawa and Tobio never actually made up, but Tobio had been nicer to Oikawa after what happened. They started to form odd care for each other even if they never talked. 

“Yeah. I don’t think that he believes Iwaizumi when he apologizes. He has been trying to get in contact with Oikawa and apologize for years, but no one would give up Oikawa’s number after what happened.” Hinata said quietly. Kei glanced over at Tobio and wondered if he also felt the fear of ‘that could have been us’. They had realized they needed to set ground rules on their snarky comments early on enough that there weren’t many hurt feelings, but they knew that it could have easily been them who were the sob story passed around their groups. Kei slid his hand into Tobio’s for a soft squeeze. 

“Anyways, let’s change the subject. I missed you guys.” Hinata suddenly said and looked at each of them. They couldn’t hold it back anymore and they all took turns exchanging brief hugs which Kei and Tobio still weren’t used to. Hinata had been gone for so long that when he first came back to Japan they had all hugged and it just became their thing. 

“Did you finally let Noya and Asamu convince you to get that tongue ring you had been thinking about back in Brazil?” Yachi asked and Hinata laughed and shook his head.

“Not yet. Although I think they have turned their sights on trying to get Kenma to convince me.” Hinata said easily. They all laughed softly at the antics of their friends. They flowed easily into conversation up until Hinata got a text from Kenma. He let out a soft laugh. 

“Yachi did you know that you are now a possible love interest for one Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata asked with a teasing voice pulling up a trash drama site that had been following the private lives of all the Olympic players trying to get a ‘scoop’. Yachi let out a surprised laugh. 

“I’m sorry that you have to find out like this, Yamaguchi.” Tobio teased making Yamaguchi dissolve into laughter. 

“Tsukki! Your boyfriend is trying to steal my girlfriend.” Yamaguchi teased and the surprise fell away to their normal teasing. Kei didn’t bring up the intrusive thought of wondering why everyone else had a secret relationship leak with his boyfriend except him. They never hid their relationship and yet the only things said about him had been that he was Tobio’s ‘best friend and greatest supporter’. Tobio glanced at him but the subject dropped not wanting to disrupt the reunion. 


	3. Communication Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Tobio talk about what happened. (smut after the line break)

When they got home that night Kei felt light and happy from finally having them all five in the same place again. When they were getting ready for bed the high started to fade Tobio seemed to not be able to hold it in any longer. 

“Does it bother you?” Tobio said knowing that Kei didn’t need any more clarification. Did it bother Kei? Did Kei want the world to know that they were together? Did he want the general public trying to pry into their relationship? 

“I don’t think that it actually bothers me. I think I just wonder if we are doing this couple thing wrong. Not even our best friends could tell.” Kei said honestly knowing that they had to talk about this even if it was uncomfortable. Kei didn’t like talking about his feelings, but he had already seen what happened to them when they didn’t communicate and Kei never wanted to hit that point again. Tobio nodded, moving behind Kei, his arms wrapping around Kei’s waist. Tobio pressed a soft kiss to Kei’s shoulder. 

“Kei, are you happy with the way things are?” Tobio whispered quietly, his fingers trailing over Kei’s shoulder gently pressing into the knot’s to relieve the tension from them. Kei let out a soft sigh melting back against Tobio letting the day flow out of him.

“Yes. I am happy. I don’t want to do anything differently. It isn’t a rational thought, but I figured you needed to know.” Kei said honestly and Tobio pressed a soft kiss into Kei’s neck still soothing his hands over Kei’s body to try and work the last of his tension out. When Kei fully relaxed Tobio led him to the bed. Kei pulled Tobio down on his chest, his fingers carding through Tobio’s hair lovingly. 

“I love you, Kei, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you aren’t happy I need to know.” Tobio whispered out. Kei glanced down at Tobio wondering how he could possibly not be happy with how good Tobio was at making sure Kei was always comfortable and happy.

“I love you too, My King. I am happy.” He assured Tobio lightly. Kei’s fingers reached down to tangle lightly in Tobio’s hair. Tobio leaned up to meet Kei’s lips and let out a soft sigh against Kei’s lips. Kei never could pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Tobio, but he could pinpoint every time he fell in love deeper listening to that soft sigh that Tobio let out when they kissed. 

Tobio shifted slowly and Kei felt what was happening before it happened. He felt Tobio settle into his lap and Kei let out a soft chuckle. “Are you still worked up over this afternoon?” Kei asked softly and Tobio flushed. Kei settled his hands low on Tobio’s hips caressing them softly. 

* * *

  
  
  


“I told you that I wouldn’t bottom for you before going to see Yamaguchi. I never said I wouldn’t spread my legs for you the second we got home if you had just asked.” Kei teased softly enjoying that Tobio still got a little flushed starting thing even after all this time. It completely changed once things got started so he basked in the moment. 

Tobio leaned down kissing Kei soft and slow. Kei wondered if there would come a day that Tobio didn’t make his heart race with his intense looks and gentle hands. Even when Tobio was rough with Kei he still treated him like he was something precious and it made Kei feel so loved. Kei’s hand moved up to cup Tobio’s cheeks as Tobio slowed the kiss down to something hotter. Kei could feel the blush already starting to paint his cheeks as Tobio slowly shifted off his lap and gently coaxed Kei onto his knees. 

Kei felt Tobio gently pulling off his clothes, fingers brushing over Kei's skin leaving him flushed and eager. He liked that he didn't have to think when Tobio had him like this. They talked about limits and safe words and now he could just sit back and listen to whatever Tobio told him to do without having to think. Kei always felt exposed when Tobio watched him like this, his intense eyes raking over Kei's body as if he was prey. Kei felt his world shift as Tobio pressed on the back of his neck pushing Kei face-first into the bed. It all felt a little hazier as his arousal spiked. Tobio's hand wrapping around his cock felt too good to try and focus on what was happening behind him. 

"I should have known you would be gagging for it. I don't know why I ask. You're always willing to spread those pretty legs for me." Tobio whispered out against Kei's spine as he kissed his way down to bite right at the swell of Kei's ass. Kei couldn't keep the loud moan from escaping. Tobio's voice felt like liquid heat down his spine settling low in his stomach as arousal. 

"Always. Please, sir." Kei panted out his voice cut off before he could say anything to Tobio's fingers pressed against his tongue. Kei moaned around the intrusion, sucking and licking at Tobio's fingers. Tobio let out a soft moan behind him and he felt a rush of power at the fact that he could make Tobio make that sound. Kei arched his back a bit more putting himself on display for Tobio wanting to make him completely lose it. Tobio let out a soft groan, his fingers pulling out of Kei's mouth to caress his ass gently. Kei relaxed into the bed liking the attention that Tobio always doted him with. Tobio suddenly spanked Kei roughly making Kei arch up his cheeks flushed pink. Kei barely registered the moan falling from his lips as he shifted his hips to try and relieve the tension curling in his groin. Kei rocked back against Tobio not able to handle the teasing right now. He wanted to be completely claimed by Tobio. Even if the world didn’t know, he was Tobio’s and Tobio was his. 

“You love it, don’t you? You love being owned by me. It’s why you keep pouting when people don’t notice.” Tobio whispered out as he started to open Kei up. Kei couldn’t help the way the flush crept down his neck from how lost he was in the feeling. Tobio was always meticulous in opening Kei up. When Tobio finally slid into Kei draping over his back. Kei didn’t know if he was breathless over the perfect feeling of Tobio inside him or the way his teeth felt like a promise against his skin. Tobio’s hand wrapped around Kei’s neck holding him flush against Tobio’s chest as he started a slow, lazy, teasing pace. Kei couldn’t help the high, desperate whine that escaped at being completely Tobio soothed all the cracks in him. They weren’t half of the same soul. They were two complementary souls that had gotten so tangled that they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together tying their souls even tighter together. 

Kei barely felt his orgasm building until it was overwhelming him. Tobio pressed ‘I love you’s into his skin as he held him through it before slowly starting to thrust again only chasing his own peak now that Kei had finished. Kei almost loved this moment the best. The moment he got to feel Tobio lose his control and just chase his own wants. Kei couldn’t help the moan as he felt Tobio’s cum paint him. Kei turned to pull Tobio into a slow kiss. 

“I love you, too, Tobio,” Kei whispered. Tobio smiled, caressing Kei’s hair as he pulled away and got up to get them cleaned up and tucked into bed. Kei hummed as he felt the familiar weight of Tobio’s head on his chest. They didn’t need to talk anymore about it. They were both happy exactly like this. Their friends and family knew and that was all that mattered. 


	4. Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't extravagant and polished. It was a blurted sentence as they hid from the press. It was perfect and Kei had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard on how I was going to deal with this chapter. I knew what I wanted, but I had also researched Japanese marriage laws for way too long, and knew it wouldn't be realistic. I also acknowledged that this is my fictional world. I doubt much of it is accurate. I am a proud, gay American. I don't know much about what is actually going on for LGBTQIA+ couples in other countries, and this fic was to make me happy. I wanted it to go the way I planned so I just completely ignored the marriage laws and decided that the story didn't need to be realistic.

The subject inevitably was forgotten about. They didn’t need anyone’s approval of their relationship. They were happy with the way things were. Kei was happy as long as Tobio kept coming home to him with that little tired pout every night. Tobio had been thinking about their relationship. He knew he was happy spending the rest of his life with Kei, but he was finding he wanted people to know that he was Kei’s. 

They were dipping away from the press that was covering the team again. Tobio and Kei had snuck away while they were focused on the other players not wanting to answer any more questions about their ‘amazing friendship’. Tobio tugged them into an alleyway laughing softly at their antics. He glanced over at Kei and as always Kei looked beautiful pushing his glasses up his nose complaining about their privacy being intruded on.

“Marry me.” Tobio suddenly blurted out making Kei freeze looking back at Tobio with wide eyes. He had never expected Tobio to want that. “Marry me. Right now. Let’s spend the rest of our lives together.” Tobio took a step towards Kei caressing his cheek softly. 

“My mother will kill us if we elope,” Kei muttered out not knowing how to react. He wanted to. He wanted to spend the rest of his life bickering with Tobio over what to eat and groceries. He wanted to watch the amazing player and man that Tobio was becoming.

“She loves me. She’ll just be happy that I am part of the family officially.” Tobio shot back and a smile started to creep onto Kei’s face. He already knew what he was going to say. He already knew that saying no was never an option. Not with how soft he was for the man who had bickered his way into Kei’s heart.

“I am not changing my name. I have a Ph.D.” Kei said sternly. Tobio beamed and took another step closer and then they were kissing. Tobio was holding Kei close, his fingers still caressing the side of his cheek lovingly.

“Tsukishima Tobio doesn’t sound too bad,” Tobio whispered into the kiss. He could die happy off the laugh that Kei let out at his words. Kei shook his head and just kissed Tobio deeper. They were married before the month was out.


	5. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now. This is basically the end, but I might write some background one-shots in this world if the mood strikes me.

The world found out about them when Tobio walked out on the court with Kei’s last name on his jersey. It was just as dramatic as Kei thought it would be, but the world finally knew about them. After the match, Kei stood by Tobio’s side and let the overwhelming roar of questions wash over him. He didn’t care. He had everything he ever wanted. He had a degree in a field he loved. He had an amazing husband who loved his job and was doing well. When he was suddenly almost tipped over as Hinata jumped on his back along with what seemed like the rest of the team. Asahi was there standing beside Daichi and Suga. Noya had stayed in Italy but had sent his love to the underclassmen. Tanaka was there smiling at something Ennoshita was saying. Tobio felt his heart warm at seeing how much of their team had come to support them. Kei let Hinata down and glared at him for nearly knocking him over.

“You two got  **_married_ ** ? And you didn’t think to tell us?” Hinata demanded bouncing around. He shifted to pull Kenma into his arms who looked uncomfortable with the crowd. Bokuto apparently had a similar thought because Kuroo and Bokuto were hanging on Kei a second later, cooing loudly that their child was all grown up and married. Tobio laughed softly at their antics and Hinata of course started complaining that Tobio was being creepy. 

“If it makes you feel better, my brother has not stopped whining that we didn’t tell him either,” Kei said softly. He didn’t bring up the fact that Akiteru had immediately called Tobio his brother and said that he was part of the family. It had been emotional. In truth, it had just been Akiteru changing the name of their group chat to ‘The Tsukishima Family”. Kei had thought it was kind of stupid, but Tobio was moved so he kept it to himself. 

“It actually kind of does,” Yamaguchi said as Akaashi finally pulled Kuroo and Bokuto off Kei who nodded his thanks. Yachi was standing beside him talking easily to Kiyoko. Kei wondered why he was so scared to lose them in high school. They were a family. Hinata was yanking over some of his teammates introducing them. Kei noticed them as people they had played against before. They all went out to dinner afterward. Atsumu flirts openly with Sakusa the entire time, and Kei could tell that Hinata was planning on trying to get them together. Kei wondered if this was what the team saw of them when they first got together. 

That night when they finally went home Tobio pulled Kei into his arms the second they got into the door just hugging him close. Kei understood. Even as nice as it was to be surrounded by their friends and family, Kei was glad to be home with Tobio’s strong arms around his waist. Kei sighed as he relaxed back against Tobio’s chest. 

“Tomorrow we have to go see Akiteru who is finally formally bringing Saeko home to meet mom. We should go to sleep.” Kei whispered out into the quiet room. Tobio smiled against Kei’s shoulder and Kei couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“How much do you want to bet that he will bring that awful article that called me your arm-candy?” Tobio mumbled out and Kei couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his chest. One of the reporters had implied that Kei was trying to get Tobio’s fame, but Yamaguchi had loudly called Tobio arm candy for Doctor Tsukishima and the press had run with it. 

“I am okay with you being my arm candy, Tsukishima Tobio,” Kei whispered out, turning to pull Tobio into a soft kiss. Tobio rolled his eyes. 

“Yamaguchi is still as feral in protecting you as usual. I am not offended. I was ready to say something before he did.” Tobio muttered out. Kei shook his head. He didn’t care what the press said. What they had was theirs, and it was perfect. 


End file.
